Sorrows
by Everywhere Yet Nowhere
Summary: .:One shot, slight DemSai:. How Demyx became Demyx. It might have been fate that made him say the wrong thing to Saix the night he lost his heart... or just plain bad luck.


**Sorrows**

**A/N: Another Demyx/Saix... of a kind. Demyx backstory... sort of done for an RP, but it works out. Hee.**

**XxXxXxX**

Every so often taking measured sips of his triple dry scotch - a drink that would make most people cringe, Saix, number VII of Organization XIII wondered briefly why he was here. In the real Twilight town, in what must've been the smallest, darkest, most dingy bar in the town. It was not lively. There was only a handful of people lingering in tables in the darkest corners, a group of four playing darts and two regulars, drinking their troubles and presumably their consciousness away.

But he had needed to escape, just for a moment.

This happened to all the eight nobodies who inhabited the castle, usually late at night. They would leave the castle. Always alone. For hours at a time. No one would ask why... no one would ask where they went. It was a sign of respect to the mysteries that surrounded their comrades.

Saix did not venture far often, usually he would walk up to the roof and gaze towards the glowing Kingdom Hearts... unfeeling, barely thinking. But tonight, Xemnas was standing in his usual spot. Saying words to the heavens. Saix did not disturb him, not that night. But he came here... keeping a low enough profile. It was easy to tell that all sorts passed through this small bar, for his hood shrouded his face almost completely, and he had not been asked to remove it. With only a long strand of blue hanging over his shoulder and the low light illuminating his jaw when he tipped his drink back enough, his identity was known to only him.

Soon, just when the thoughts of leaving back to the World That Never Was were passing through his mind and the ice was chinking against the sides of his empty glass, there was a tumultous cheer from the the dart players and they seperated out, their game apparently having reached its conclusion. Out of the corner of his eye, Saix spotted a young man approaching him, then choosing the stool immediately to his right instead of the nine others that were free at the bar.

The beserker did not react, or look at the boy, he merely pushed his glass towards the bartender, and grunted a barely audible, "And I'll buy whatever he's drinking." He cast a thumb in the boy's direction. The kid barely looked old enough to drink, however vaguely good-looking. He had the appearance who hadn't been treated well by the last few weeks, skinny, with dark shadows beneath his eyes, disheveled clothing, and the smell of drink definitely lingering on him. This, Saix could tell just by looking at him from the corner of his eye.

The stranger ordered a shot of tequila, and downed it immediately after it was set in front of him. He grinned ahead, instead of at his benefactor, and said a tired, "I'm going to have more, but I won't expect you to buy those... after all, I'm trying to spend all the money I possess on... what's that saying...?_ Drowning my sorrows_."

He signaled to the bartender, and three more glasses were set in front of him, and then filled just as quickly. He picked them up, one at a time, and downed them... one by one. Squeezing his eyes shut, and grunting when he was done.

Well, he knew how to drink. That was for sure. Saix made no attempt to talk to the boy, half-wondering what would break such a young person down to what this one was. Still, he envied him... no matter how low. He could still feel. The sorrows he felt, were feelings. Saix would give anything... to feel even sorrow. Sorrow would be real. A real feeling. This boy didn't know how lucky he was to have his sorrows. Distractedly looking down at a burn on the bar, Saix's hood fell further over his face.

"Hearts are funny things..." the boy now said. He paused, even though he had no idea that that statement had made his companion freeze... and his everything go quiet. "You think you're untouchable and then... BAM!" he slapped his hand on the bar. "You fall in love... and your heart is shattered."

The tone of the conversation was then clear. The boy had had his heart broken. Unfortunate for him, it seemed... but Saix could only see him as fortunate, that he had a heart to break... and people that he felt enough for to care about when they broke his heart. Yet, the diviner, still did not share his thoughts.

"Sometimes, I think I would be better without a heart. If it hurts this much when I'm only 18."

_...I think I would be better without a heart..._

_...I think I would be better without a heart..._

_...I think I would be better without a heart..._

The words echoed in Saix's head. The conversation had gone from intriguing, to slightly boring, to painfully ironic. He could not believe that this boy, in this bar, had chosen him to say this to. It was laughable, although he did not laugh.Finally, he turned his head to gaze upon the foolish being who had just said this. He could see the boy perfectly, but the boy would not be able to see him. He did not speak, he just watched.

And the boy smiled. Tiredly. He'd given up. Saix could see it. "Anyway," he slurred. "Nice _talkin' _to ya, stranger. I'd better go home, before my roommates lock me out."

Then, as quickly as he'd sat... he was gone, leaving four empty shot glasses, a warm stool and his words behind with the hooded stranger.

_...I think I would be better without a heart..._

And the hooded stranger... spoke softly to the empty stool. "Perhaps I can aid you." When he was sure that the boy had safely left the bar, he stood and left munny on the counter, sweeping after the boy without a word. He would not be noticed, he was so silent.

Once outside, in the darkened streets, he held out his hand and summoned a swarm of shadow heartless and seven dusks. Wordless still, he stood leaning against a brick wall, completely covered in shadow... and merely pointed. Then he watched.

The boy taking wobbly, yet confident steps down the cobbled streets didn't see it coming. He had nothing to defend himself... he was surrounded... and soon... taken down. There was no heroics involved. He fell, soon... and Saix knew that he had lost, when the heartless and dusks vanished.

He watched this all without blinking an eye. They had done such on his orders. Taken this boy's heart on his orders. Now, he would be a heartless, like his attackers. But Saix was only following his suggestion... now he would know, he was better with sorrows. Sorrows were worth suffering through... to see the joy again. Instead of emptiness. Just emptiness.

It started to rain. Light... ever so light. Then heavy. Large drops, pouring down. Not cold though... warm... and almost fragrant.

Through the rain he did not see that the boy was unconscious... whole. It was only when he began walking forward, that he saw the slight form lying lonely on the pavement. One hand laying across his face... and the other above his head.

For the second time that night, this nameless boy managed to stop Saix in his tracks.

"...What?" he uttered softly.

The figure seemed different somehow. The heartless and dusks would not disappear if his heart was not gone, unless he'd managed to destroy them. But they'd disappeared on their own... he had not destroyed them... nor banished them.

The boy's heart was definitely gone... which meant...

"You are whole..." Saix said... though... the boy would not hear him.

Kneeling down, Saix scooped the boy up in his arms. He was feather-light, as expected. Strangely though... soaking... as if he'd dived into a pool of water. It had been raining for only half a minute...

_His heart was strong... even though it was broken... things were not meant to go like this..._

Saix raised his hand again, summoning the black and purple haze of a dark portal. He would take him to Xemnas.

XxXxXxX

Xemnas had never known Saix to dedicate himself to anything except finding his heart in any way he could... but... ever since a night a week ago when he had brought a water-logged boy to him... no... not a boy... a nobody. The newest nobody. Ever since then, Saix had not left the unconscious boy's side. It was strange. So... strange. But no one questioned.

Only Saix knew that he had created number IX.

Presently... on a stormy morning... early... still in darkness, IX's eyes fluttered open. So green.

There was silence as he blinked and tried to figure out what the, _emptiness, _was.

"Where am I?" he croaked to Saix after a minute... perhaps not even to him, he was looking up, unseeing to the ceiling and the rain fell harder. Harder still.

"You are home."

Finally, Saix stood up, and left the room, leaving Demyx alone.


End file.
